


Evengers Essemble

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Superheroes, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sop these evengers are esembling under contro lfo coco koro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evengers Essemble

**EVENGERS ESSEMBLE**

**CHAPTER ONE: ESSEMBLING**

\---------

so karket was doing some shit and then things happened and like by the way he was really cool and a seadweller only he could fly and was a burgundy blood and then like okay he was walking down the street but then his phone rang only he didnt want to answer it but then he did and it was coco kokoro and he was doing morse code but karket didnt know morse code so he just decided he had to save the city.

and so it began.

\------

Nekonyan Smith was your average catboy. That is to say, he was cramped up in a small room, sitting in an uncomfortable desktop computer chair, staring at a blue screen and wishing he was...actually a cat. Instead of just having a plush, black tail on and matching ears. He was being cool. And catty. When...his phone rang. Of course, it was a Hello Kitty cell. Nekonyan picked it up. “Hello, ~desu?” he asked. A large black man began yelling at him. So it began.

\----------

Sahtan was fuckin’ sum bitches when a phone call happened and nick fury/coco kokoro called him on his bitchass cellphone that had all the options and he’s all like “Sahtan ur my only hope please save the city” and Sahtan’s just like “k.” And then he did, and everything was good and sahtan gave all the orphan’s Ice cream and cured all the elderly of their elderly...ness….

\------------

Coco Kokoro was the big shot in New York, saving the city, fucking bitches and getting paid. One day this evil motherfucker showed up, and he was really fucking gross and shit, and Coco was thinking all like shit man i don’t wanna deal with this motherfucker right now so he found a random phonebook and picked out a bunch of random numbers from the book and calling them but then he was all like shit how do i talk so he ended up reaching into his inner self and taking out his secret telekinesis powers and he was all like “hey muthafuckas i need your help” and they all ended up coming and coco kokoro greeted them with a homemade strawberry shortcake all like “yo” but he didn’t actually say yo he just grunted at them.

And that’s the tale of how this mutherfucking thing began.

\---------

****  
  


TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR

CHAPTER TWO: THE LOCKYING

**<http://imgur.com/6OeQcXR> **


End file.
